


Passages

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, The Mummy Series (1999 2001 2008)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-02
Updated: 2006-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie just keeps reading things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passages

The strange and unusual had a habit of finding Evie O'Connell. The words on the door had seemed so innocent when she read them aloud, more than fifty yards from her husband, son, and brother on their latest jaunt. The door had slipped open right after, and naturally she walked in.

Only 'in' turned out to be filled with demonic looking warriors, amidst a dark metal setting, with lights and noises. And the tall one in the center chair was eyeing her like some form of offering on the altar of his greatness.

At least, Imhotep wasn't anywhere in sight.


End file.
